Acéptame
by G4B1 MIX
Summary: Siempre es lo mismo... por que cuando pienso que he encontrado a la chica que podría aceptarme tal como soy huye al instante en que le revelo mi secreto... lo sé soy un fenómeno pero no dicen que a todos nos llega el amor por muy raros o extraños que seamos? G!P Jade
1. capitulo 1

**Hola a todos! soy nueva en esto de publicar historias espero no sean muy duros conmigo /-\**

 **los personajes de Victorious son propiedad de Dan Schneider sin mas que decir disfrute ^^**

Siempre es lo mismo... por que cuando pienso que he encontrado a la chica que podría aceptarme tal como soy huye al instante en que le revelo mi secreto... lo sé soy un fenómeno pero no dicen que a todos nos llega el amor por muy raros o extraños que seamos? en fin

Mi problema es que soy mujer aparentemente pero por algún problema genético o al menos eso es lo que dijeron los doctores, mi sistema reproductor es de un hombre, si lo sé, es raro; recuerdo que a los 7 años cuando comencé a entender las cosas me sentí observada, aterrada por lo que los demás dijeran lloraba en mi habitación preguntándole a la nada del porque había nacido así.

hasta que a los 15 años decidí cambiar, la verdad es que ante la mirada de todos los que no me conocen soy una chica normal solo que ahora soy fría y cruel mis padres me dicen que no tengo sentimientos y pues no me importa así nadie se acerca a mí a causarme dolor al contrario de ahora, yo les causo dolor a los demás; he intentado salir con chicos pero no le veo el chiste decirle hey! tengo un pene igual que tú quieres seguir saliendo conmigo? como todo en mi vida raro..

Este año asistiré a una nueva escuela Hollywood Arts en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, California porque a mi padre le hicieron una nueva propuesta de trabajo y nos tuvimos que mudar aquí dentro de poco cumpliré 18 y podre vivir sola sin nadie a quien obedecer, bueno como les decía hoy es mi primer día de clases, bajo temprano a la cocina donde veo a mi padre sentado leyendo el periódico y a mi madre preparando tostadas.

_ **buenos días jade** _dice mi madre tan amablemente como todo los días_

_ **buenos días mama** _le respondo yendo a donde esta dándole un beso en la mejilla causándole que sonría, hoy amanecí feliz de no estar en nueva york de que por fin podre hacer las cosas de nuevo y si tengo suerte hacerlas bien

_ **jade**.

_ **padre** _ le contesto sentándome junto a él comiendo un poco.

_ **tu auto ya está afuera, lo trajeron esta mañana-** dice sin apartar su mirada de lo que lee

_ **genial** _ doy unas cuantas mordidas mas a mi tostada y me levanto_ **bueno ya me voy regresare tarde, quiero recorrer un poco la ciudad_** sin más tomo mis llaves y salgo montando mi camaro z28 2015 coloco la dirección en el GPS y parto rumbo a la escuela...

Cuando llego observo como la mayoría me ve llegar unos con asombro, otros con envidia frunzo mi ceño estaciono el auto tomo mis cosas y salgo con mi cara de ruda todo va bien hasta que entro y alguien me choca haciendo que tanto mis cosas como las de ella caigan.

_ **ay lo siento** _ no le presto atención y comienzo a recoger mis cosas cuando siento que se agacha también para coger las de ella ahí es cuando decido levantar mi mirada y verla es una chica muy bonita de cabello rojo.. Muy rojo de hecho.

_ **soy Cat Valentine** _ se presenta una vez me cacha observándola _ **debes ser nueva aquí ¿cómo te llamas?** _ me pregunta muy alegre

_ **West** _ respondo simple_ **Jade West**

_ **oh bienvenida a Hollywood Arts y lo siento mucho por esto** _ toma mi libreta y me la ofrece sonriendo

_ _linda_ _ es lo que mi mente dice_ **ammm gracias y no te preocupes, por cierto sabes ¿dónde está la oficina de Helen?** -me levanto junto con ella y noto que es mucho más pequeña que yo_ _linda_ _ sacudo mi cabeza ante tal pensamiento

_ **sipi al final del pasillo segunda puerta a la izquierda** _ sin más se va dando pequeños saltitos.

Al fin puedo observar a detalle la escuela donde me doy cuenta que no es normal lo cual me gusta nada en mi vida es normal sonrio un poco de lado y...

_ **vaya no creí que alguien como tu sonriera** _ al escuchar eso mi cara se endurece volteando a la dirección de donde vino esa voz_ **soy Beck** _ dice el chico que esta recostado en un casillero de brazos cruzado_ **y tú debes ser la chica nueva**

_ **que comes que adivinas** _ digo fría y cortante caminado por donde Cat me indico antes solo que el niño bonito sigue atrás de mi

_ **solo quería ser amable**...

_ **no te interesa como me llamo** _me detengo con un poco de enojo no me gusta que me sigan

_ **ya ya vale** _ al fin! se fue, suspiro fastidiada y sigo mi camino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez fui con la directora me dio mi itinerario me dijo un par de reglas y bla bla bla me toca una clase de Actuación e improvisación con un tal Sikowitz me dirijo al aula entrando lo primero que veo es que tanto Cat como el niño bonito están sentados me dirijo lo mas lejos de ambos donde hay dos puestos vacíos enseguida llega un hombre con un coco?

_ **bien clase bienvenidos de nuevo** _ posa su mirada en mi_ **oh y tu quien eres?**

_ **soy...** _no me deja terminar porque señala donde esta un mini escenario dándome a entender que me levante y vaya, sin ningún problema voy_ **soy...** _una vez más he sido interrumpida no por el maestro loco sino por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe mostrando a una chica agitada

_ **lo siento por llegar tarde trina me dejo y tuve que venir en autobús y ay lo siento** _ en eso me ve y se queda muda y he de decir que simplemente es hermosa...

_ **Toro Toro tranquila pasa que te pones vieja** _ dice el maestro loco esperen toro?

_ **es Tori** _ dice fastidiada pasando y sentándose en la silla vacía al lado de donde yo me senté no me doy cuenta que la sigo mirando hasta que sonríe

_ **soy West, Jade West** _ digo sin apartar mi mirada de ella… Tori…

 **Espero que les guste! no olviden dejar un comentario si les gusto o no acepto criticas constructivas saludos! se despide G4B1 MIX ;)**


	2. capitulo 2

**Hola de nuevo! aqui les traigo este segundo capitulo espero lo disfruten, no olviden comentar para hacerme saber que tal les parece**

 **los personajes de victorious no me pertenecen**

Una vez tome asiento la clase paso sin ningún inconveniente, he notado que Cat tiene una personalidad algo… peculiar, sin embargo me agrada, es linda, el tal Beck no paraba de mirarme cada que podía lo cual me irritaba. Una vez sonó la campana de descanso veo como Cat se me acerca muy alegremente.

_ ¡oye jade! ¿No quieres almorzar en mi mesa?_ pregunto con una sonrisa enorme, no sabía cómo decirle que no quería, que solo quería explorar la escuela.

_no gracias Cat, quisiera ver dónde queda cada cosa y…

_ ¡genial ven!_ me tomo de la mano arrastrándome literalmente, ¿qué parte de no gracias no entendió? hasta llegar donde había un montón de mesas, establecimientos para comprar comida y esas cosas_ esto lo llamamos café asfalto, y esta de aquí es nuestra mesa_ tomo asiento junto con ella observando a detalle el lugar.

_dime Cat ¿siempre te sientas sola?

_nop, con mis amigos

_ ¿imaginarios?_ suelta una risilla por mi pregunta

_aparte de ellos, si tengo amigos reales ahí vienen_ volteo por donde señala y que les parece el niño bonito se acerca con una sonrisa galante, junto a él vienen dos chicos más uno de color el cual camina como si estuviera bailando o algo. El otro no me toma tiempo deducir que es un ñoño no solo por su apariencia sino que ¿Quién a sus 17 camino con un muñeco en brazos?; los tres toman asiento, el niño bonito y el del muñeco frente a mí y el otro chico alado de Cat

_hola soy André _ dice muy animado levantando su mano en forma de saludo

_jade

_yo soy Robbie Shapiro y el es Rex_ señala al títere, a este chico ¿no le dará vergüenza andar con algo así frente a todos?

_ Y yo, como ya lo sabes pero no te interesó soy Beck _lo observo tan fríamente que no dura ni un segundo sosteniéndome la mirada.

No dije nada, solo me quede en silencio pensando si quedarme con ellos o irme a otro lugar, al parecer son buenas personas y no todos le ofrecen a alguien nuevo unirse a ello o eso es lo que yo no haría, todo pensamiento se queda en el olvido cuando la veo a ella… A Tori... Que se acerca a ¿esta mesa? Enseguida mi corazón comienza a latir más rápido de lo normal sin embargo respiro profundo y me calmo, ella viene distraída revisando algo en su teléfono que no se percata que yo estoy hasta que ya está junto a nosotros. Y sucede de otra vez su mirada choca con la mía, tiene unos hermosos ojos color café, su piel canela… ¡contrólate jade! Creo que ella también reacciona y me sonríe, yo solo me dedico a observarla un poco más hasta que al fin aparto la mirada de ella

_ Hola chicos_ saluda muy amablemente a todos mientras tomo asiento junto a mí, me siento rígida y eso me molesta ¿Por qué esa chica con su sola presencia hace que me sienta de esta manera?

_hola jade_ esperen, ¿me llamo por mi nombre?

_ ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? _ se ríe bajito y vaya si que es hermosa

_hoy te presentantes frente a toda la clase yo estaba ahí ¿no lo recuerdas?_ idiota, así es como me siento en estos momentos, trato de ocultarlo poniéndome indiferente

_si, solo que no te vi o si lo hice no lo recuerdo_ levanta una ceja divertida ambas sabemos que si nos vimos pero al parecer lo pasa por alto ya que toma una manzana de su bandeja dándole una mordida.

_ por cierto, soy Victoria Vega, aunque puedes llamarme Tori como todos_ me dedica de nuevo esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene... ¡ya basta jade contrólate!

_chicas nosotros nos retiramos tenemos que ir con el profesor de deporte este año nos inscribiremos en el soccer _ sin más los tres se marcharon dejándonos a Cat, Vega y a mí

_Oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo yo tengo que inscribirme a la clase de maquillaje de monstruos_ dijo toda emocionada saltando como una niñita_ lo siento jade no podre mostrarte la escuela hoy_ su cara hace un cambio brusco de alegre a triste

_ No te preocupes Cat yo lo hago_ Vega voltea a mirarme con una sonrisa, ¿no se cansa de sonreír tanto?

_ Gracias Tori

En el momento que Cat se marcha Vega y yo nos quedamos como un minuto sin hablar colocando el ambiente un poco incomodo, esto es raro ¿Por qué no puedo ser la jade relajada de siempre?

_ ¿todo el tiempo observas a las personas así?

_ _solo con las que llaman mi atención_

_tu eres la que me observa a mí

_ ¿así?

_si, y no te culpo suelo causar ese tipo de sensaciones en la gente_ eso causa que ría, si su sonrisa es hermosa, su risa es… cautivadora en pocos momentos me contagia y acabamos riendo juntas, la verdad no soy de reír pero repito con ella no sé qué me pasa cambio por completo

_ven te muestro la escuela_ dice levantándose alegre, hago lo mismo que ella caminando a su lado en eso su teléfono celular suena señalando una llamada entrante_ disculpa_ me dice y se retira a contestar, veo como a lo lejos mueve las manos como si peleara con quien sea que estuviera del otro lado. Dura unos minutos así hasta que veo como respira resignada y cuelga

_ lo siento era mi hermana

_ ¿estás bien? _ me mira, duda un poco en contestar, le sonrió un poco y ella me la devuelve

_mi hermana se fue hace rato porque un chico nuevo de su clase la invito a salir. Se lo llevo antes de que pudiera arrepentirse y ya me gaste el dinero en el almuerzo hubiera sabido dejo algo para el autobús_ cada que me contaba se irritaba mas

_tranquila si quieres yo te presto algo de dinero_ su rostro se ilumina, pero oh no… reviso en mi bolsillo derecho donde siempre pongo mi billetera y nada, reviso la otra y tampoco estas, tal vez la olvide en casa

_ ¿pasa algo?

_creo deje mi billetera en casa esta mañana

_ no te preocupes le pediré prestado a los chicos aunque me de vergüenza hacerlo_ vuelve a sonreír y comienza a caminar

_espera

_Uh?

_también podría llevarte, tengo auto y pues no sé si así me enseñas también un poco la ciudad_ digo despreocupada aparentemente pero mi corazón esta como un loco latiendo

_ ¿segura? No quiero causarte molestias_ dice un tanto apenada haciendo que se vea tierna a mi parecer

_tranquila no lo harás_ la observo fijamente tratando de poner mi mejor cara de amigable

_jajajaja

_¿qué?

_nada, es que pusistes una cara muy graciosa

_¿entonces qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

_mmmm de acuerdo jade acepto

 **continuara...**


	3. capitulo 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, a los que comentan y a los que no se han animado también, me disculpo si tarde mucho en subir la conti. Y para complacer a yenny . brito .56 hice pov Tori espero que te guste ^^**

* * *

 **POV Tori**

_ ¿Victoria Vega?_ me levanto de inmediato al escuchar mi nombre, observo como jade se levanta un poco más despacio, ella se encuentra a unos dos puestos de mí, en estos momentos me molesta el solo verla aun que sé que no es del todo su culpa estoy que la ahorco ahora mismo. Decido seguirla ignorando para dirigirme rápido a un hombre que trae una libreta en su mano vestido con un uniforme azul claro y una bata blanca.

_Doctor, por favor dígame si se pondrá bien_ estoy tan angustiada que no noto que estoy sujetándolo por su bata un poco fuerte hasta que él muy amablemente me pide que me calme.

_no te preocupes, por suerte solo fue una fractura, no es tan grave en unas semanas ya estará como nuevo_ me sonríe tan dulcemente que logra que suspire de alivio saber que mi bebe va a estar bien y que se va a recuperar._ puedes pasar a verlo, aun no está completamente despierto pero estoy seguro que le gustara verte_ vuelve a sonreírme tan dulce

_ ¿puedo ir contigo? _ escucho a jade decir

_ ¡no! No puedes, tu eres la culpable de que estemos aquí_ veo como baja un poco la mirada apenada haciendo que sienta un poco de culpa yo también, desde que sucedió el accidente no he dejado de culparla de insultarla de decirle que se vaya, sin embargo, ella sigue aquí conmigo..

_ ¿señorita Vega?_ vuelve a llamarme el doctor esperando que lo siga a la habitación donde esta mi sansón con su pata trasera rota. Volteo de nuevo en dirección a jade y sigue ahí sin moverse

_está bien, ven conmigo pero no quiero que me hables, no por hoy_ noto como se calma cuando aclaro lo de no hablarnos por hoy o mejor dicho por lo que resta del día, aun estoy muy molesta, apenas la conocí hoy y ya me ha hecho sentir una montaña rusa de sensaciones: nerviosa, asustada, alegre, apenada y ahora molesta todo en un solo día.

Comenzamos a caminar detrás del doctor hasta llegar a una habitación, entramos y veo a mi bebe sansón recostado en una pequeña camilla o tal vez es porque es un San Bernardo con más de 60kl que la hace ver pequeña. Corrí literalmente a su lado recostando mi cabeza con la suya para acariciarle el costado suavemente.

_no lo puedo dar de alta hasta comprobar que todo esté en orden y pueda estar en casa sin ningún riesgo a una complicación, y eso será hasta mañana, te llamaran diciendo que puedes venir por él_ el doctor pasa a mi lado acariciando la cabeza de mi bebe, saca de su bolsillo un papel entregándomelo_ estas son las medicinas que debes comprar y dársela 2 veces al día por un mes, bien, las dejo a solas para que se despidan de él_ nos sonríe a ambas y se retira.

_sansón…_ me lamento pegándome más a él, sintiendo como respira con calma esta consiente solo no se puede mover mucho por los sedantes… duro unos 5min mas o menos abrazada a él con los ojos cerrados, tratando de transmitirle todo mi amor. Cuando los abro, veo a jade recostada a la pared con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia donde están las radiografías de sansón, me da curiosidad por ver más de cerca cuan grave fue, yendo a verlas más de cerca, cuando estoy observándolas la escucho..

_ hola amigito_ volteo y encuentro a jade junto a sansón_ no fue mi intención atropellarte..._ hablaba muy bajo casi en susurro, sin embargo yo la escuchaba_ discúlpame ¿sí? _al fin se animo a tocarlo, lo hace tan delicadamente como si tuviera miedo a hacerle más daño_ prometo comprarte mucha comida estos meses, se ve que la comida es lo tuyo _ su tono cambia a uno más juguetón acariciándole la panza, veo como sansón poco a poco comienza a mover su cola_ espero no me guardes rencor_ jade se inclina más a su rostro logrando que sansón le dé una lamida a su cara como si entendiera a la perfección todo lo q ella le dice.

Voltea hacia mí con una sonrisa por la acción de sansón y me doy cuenta que yo también le sonrió de vuelta, ella se ve tan ruda a simple vista pero lo poco que la conozco me he dado cuenta que puede llegar a ser muy tierna y atenta… vuelve su vista a sansón rascándole más la panza y cabeza haciéndome recordar cómo fue que llegamos a esta situación

* * *

4 horas antes del accidente

_ mmmm de acuerdo jade acepto_ me sonrió de lado haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa esa chica me parece tan misteriosa, tan interesante, quisiera descubrir más de su personalidad… le doy el recorrido por toda la escuela sin ningún problema hablando una que otras cosas triviales, hasta que nos toco de nuevo entrar a clases esta vez no veríamos la misma, se despidió de mí no sin antes darme su número de teléfono para que le avisara cuando saliera y me quede ahí observando por donde se había marchado con una sonrisa gigante.

_vaya muchacha y esa sonrisa tan grande ¿Por qué?_ dice mi amigo André una vez entro a la clase que compartía con él.

_por nada_ tomo asiento a su lado, el pasa un brazo por sobre mis hombros sonriendo también, él es mi mejor amigo desde siempre.

_ por cierto, vi a tu hermana salir temprano llevaba a un chico casi arrastrándolo a la salida, ¿tienes como irte? Te puedo llevar si quieres

_oh no André muchas gracias pero ya tengo quien me va a llevar_ le sonrió, él levanta una ceja interrogante_ ¿recuerdas a jade? _ El asiente ligeramente con la cabeza_ se ofreció llevarme en la hora del almuerzo y acepte_ digo simplemente recordando sus ojos grises... Son tan hermosos... Su piel tan blanca, esa sonrisa que tiene... no sé si lo nota pero su sonrisa es un tanto juguetona, picara ¡ay no lo sé! Pero me encanta

_ Y aceptaste ¿así como así? _ interrumpe mis pensamientos mi mejor amigo_ se ve que es peligrosa

_ Yo no la veo así, o sea si su apariencia es ruda pero al menos conmigo ha sido muy amable_

_solo ten cuidado ¿sí? _ le sonrió tratando de darle confianza, la conversación llega hasta ahí porque entra el profesor

Al sonar la campana de salida de mi última clase le envió un texto a jade preguntado donde se encuentra a lo que me responde en el estacionamiento, me dirijo hacia allá encantándola recostada en lo que parece ser su auto.

_ ¿este es tu auto?_ pregunto impresionada

_si, esta bonito ¿no?_ me dice con algo de ego abriéndome la puerta del copiloto_ mmmm normal_ subo al auto sonriendo divertida, inmediatamente cierra la puerta yendo al otro lado subiéndose igual encendiendo el auto.

_ Y bien, para donde vega_ yo la observo con una ceja levantada_ ¿vega?

_ ese es tu apellido sino me equivoco_

_ si lo es, pero dime Tori como todos_ le sonrió

_ Por eso, prefiero llamarte vega así seré la única persona en que te llame así_ volteo a verla y ella está mirando por donde maneja con una sonrisa de lado… se ve tan sexy cuando sonríe así_ volteo rápido al frente sorprendida de mi misma, nunca había pensado eso sobre una chica, que me pasa… de un momento a otro comienzo a sentirme nerviosa ella parece notarlo porque enseguida coloca algo de música, lo cual agradezco internamente.

_ ¿te puedo preguntar algo?_ me atrevo a decir, junto mis manos en un acto de nerviosismo

_depende_ responde sin más_

_no es nada personal_ afirmo aprovechando que estamos detenidas por la luz roja del semáforo ella voltea hacia mi dándome toda su atención haciendo que me vuelva a poner algo nerviosa…_ me preguntaba si podrías llevarme a mi casa antes… es que quiero buscar algo de dinero, ya que si te mostrare la ciudad quiero aprovechar y comprar algunas cosas… ¿Puedes?_ siento como mi sangre sube a la cabeza haciéndome saber que me he sonrojado

_Está bien vega, veo que eres un poco dramática_ como se atreve…

_!claro que no!_ hago un puchero por la impresión que le di a ella parece divertirle mi expresión

_me caes bien_ dice de repente haciendo que me sonroje aun mas, la veo como abre mas sus ojos seguramente no creyendo lo que ha dicho, voltea enseguida al frente_ por donde queda tu casa_ pregunta rápido, yo me quedo aun observándola con una pequeña sonrisa, le indico que camino tiene que tomar y ella me obedece enseguida. Cuando estamos cerca de mi casa noto como ella va observando más a detalle las calles con su ceño fruncido

_ ¿falta mucho?_

_oh no, vivo a la vuelta de la esquina_ veo como agarra más fuerte el volante yendo un poco más rápido haciendo que me asuste un poco_ ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

_no pasa nada, ¿entonces es en esta calle?

_si… es en aquella casa de dos pisos de blanco_ ella voltea a verme sorprendida no fijándose que cruza un gato corriendo siendo perseguido por un perro grande… muy conocido para mi, enseguida me entra el pánico_ ¡CUIDADO!_ mi advertencia hace que voltee rápido pisando el freno de golpe pero no evitando atropellar a mi perro, bajo lo más rápido posible del auto corriendo a ver a mi sansón que estaba tendido en el suelo sin moverse

_¡joder!_ escucho a jade decir bajando del auto agarrándose la cabeza asustada_ atropelle a un perro_ se acerca rápido para tratar de levantar a sansón lo cual se le es imposible ya que es muy grande y pesado

_¡eres una estúpida!_ la aparto con un fuerte empujón de él_ ¡es mi perro! Tienes que hacer algo_ le grito/exijo en estos momentos ya estoy llorando de la angustia

_ayúdame a levantarlo, lo llevare a la clínica veterinaria más cercana_ dice igual de desesperada, ella lo sujeta por de atrás y yo por delante llevándolo a la parte trasera de su auto, ambas lo subimos con dificulta arrancando enseguida a un centro médico veterinario….

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **¿Les gusto?**

 **En el próximo capítulo les revelare del porque jade actuó así causando el accidente ;)**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo por seguir este fic no olviden hacerme saber si les gusto dejándome un comentario, saludos a todos ^^**


	4. Capitulo 4

**¡HOLA! Si lo sé, tarde demasiado en subir la continuación, lo siento mucho chicos**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **POV Tori**

¿Por qué no tendré fuerza de voluntad?, ¿Por qué me encuentro nuevamente en su auto? Hace unas horas no quería ni verla y ahora no me trasmite esa sensación de incomodidad y molestia, simplemente estoy sentada junto a ella, en silencio mientras conduce a mi casa.

_lo siento_ quito mi mirada de la ventana para observarla, ella mira fijamente el camino, creo está más atenta como conduce por lo que paso con mi sansón_ tranquila jade, no le paso nada_ mi voz suena mas áspera de lo que quisiera sonar porque noto como afirma su mano al volante_ yo lo siento… por decirte todas esas cosas feas... es solo que no entiendo como paso tan rápido, se ve que conduces bien ¿Qué fue lo que te distrajo tanto?_ ella permanece en silencio por unos minutos haciendo que suspire y vuelva a perder mi mirada por la ventada.

_me sorprendí_ hace una pausa y sigue_ que vivas muy cerca de donde vivo yo.

_ ¿tan malo te cayo saber eso?_

_no me mal interpretes vega_ voltea solo un segundo a verme_ mira_ me señala que ya entramos en la cuadra de mi vecindario, llegando rápidamente a mi casa, sin embargo ella se estaciona frente a mi casa pero del otro lado de la calle_ esa es tu casa ¿cierto?_ volteo viendo por la ventana, mi hogar, asistiendo leventemente para confirmarle_ bueno… esta de aquí_ ahora voltea a su ventana señalando la casa frente a la mía_ es donde me mude.

_Ok… ya va, ¿me estás diciendo que somos vecinas? ¿Qué vives justo enfrente de donde yo vivo?_ no lo puedo creer.

_ Exacto, sé que no es excusa pero me puse tan ansiosa por ver si así era, que no me fije que aceleraba y ahí fue donde ocasione el accidente_ me quedo observándola por varios minutos sin saber que decir, estaba sorprendida_ bueno, ahora que lo sabes no te enojes con tu nueva vecina ¿sí? _ Inconscientemente sonrio.

_ no creas que te perdonare así de rápido, pudiste haber matado a mi bebe.

_lo sé_ hace una pausa y continua_ te ayudare a cuidarlo, me siento responsable de lo que hice y soy ese tipo de persona que cuando se compromete con algo lo cumple_ me dice seriamente_ correré con los gastos de la clínica y medicinas que necesite sansón.

_Jade…_ aún sigo sorprendida por todo lo que me ha pasado, con esto me ha dejado sin palabras_ gracias_ lo digo con toda sinceridad, ella sonríe un poco.

_ es lo mínimo que puedo hacer_ dice quitando su cinturón de seguridad, haciéndome hacer lo mismo_ igual no me podre escapar de ti, sabes donde vivo_ lo dice con un aire de gracia.

_bueno Jade, nos vemos mañana en la escuela_ me acerco inconscientemente para despedirme con un beso en la mejilla, una vez que lo hago me separo rápidamente, no puedo creer que lo hice, jade se queda quieta observándome y ninguna de las dos dice palabra alguna, no debí hacer eso a ella tal vez le incomode o vea raro como me comporto con ella… rayos soy una tonta_ ammmm bueno adiós _salgo lo más rápido que puedo del auto dirigiéndome a mi casa, volteo a su dirección cuando ya estoy frente a mi puerta viendo que me sigue observando haciendo que me sonroje y entre apresurada a mi hogar.

Respiro una, dos hasta tres veces profundo ya dentro de mi casa, no sé porque estoy actuando como una niña, ella es una chica y yo también, no es nada raro que nos despidamos así, eso lo hacemos todas mis amigas… entonces ¿Por qué con jade lo sentí de otra manera? Creo lo de sansón me dejo con la cabeza algo aturdida, si eso debe ser; cuando me tranquilizo me asomo por el ventanal de mi casa si aun sigue ahí, dándome cuenta que ni su auto ni ella están… debió meterlo al garaje, vuelvo a suspirar ahora aun más tranquila yendo a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

_ ¡ya llegue!_ grito a toda la casa esperando una respuesta lo cual nunca llega dándome a entender que estoy sola. Pegado al refrigerador encuentro una nota de mis padres diciendo que tuvieron que viajar por asuntos de su trabajo y que vuelven en dos días… Trina aun debe tener secuestrado a ese pobre chico, sonrió al imaginármela acosándolo; me dirijo luego a mi habitación para ducharme y descansar, mañana después de la escuela tengo que ir a buscar a sansón…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

6:15 AM

Desperté algo agitada por un ruido muy fuerte seguido del sonido de un auto arrancar y marcharse a toda prisa, enseguida deduje que era Trina quien me había dejado por segunda vez, juro que la mato, me las va a pagar; me incorporo de prisa para alístame y desayunar sino quiero llegar de nuevo tarde; solo me tomo media hora tener todo listo, tomo mi mochila y salgo rumbo a la escuela. cuando llevo no más de una cuadra escucho una bocina seguido de un auto deteniéndose a mi lado no puedo evitar sonreír de inmediato al ver quien es; era jade, vaya se ve sexy con las gafas de sol ¡Victoria Vega! Que es esa clase de pensamientos! es una chica ¿recuerdas?

_ ¿Quieres que te lleve?_ la voz de jade hace que salga de mis pensamientos.

_ si por favor_ no dude en contestar para enseguida rodear el auto y subirme_ muchas gracias de verdad mi hermana volvió a dejarme _ siento como mi mal humor regresa de repente_ en fin_ doy un gran respiro_ ¿dormiste bien?_ ¿es en serio? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Eso fue lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

_ Pues sí, bastante bien vega; por cierto, ¿tu hermana por que no te espera? _me pregunta con curiosidad.

_ porque es una loca _ no puedo evitar cruzarme de brazos y hacer puchero, juro que algún día me las va a pagar.

_ Vaya así serás con ella que huye de ti_ le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo haciendo que sonría aún mas

_ Cuando la conozcas veras quien huye de quien_ así pasa unos cuantos minutos conversando cosas triviales y sin mucha importancia haciendo que el viaje se haga mucho más corto que de costumbre.

_Oye vega_ me toma del brazo evitando que baje del auto, cuando llegamos a la escuela haciendo que me ponga muy nerviosa.

_ ¿Sí?_ trato de sonar lo más calmada posible.

_ Cuando salgas de clases búscame en el café asfalto tenemos que ir por sansón_ le doy una sonrisa sincera_ claro jade ahí estaré_ estoy feliz porque mi bebe estará conmigo de nuevo y no puedo evitar que sonría aún más.

_Ok… _ suelta mi brazo con suavidad_ hasta más tarde _me da una de esas pequeñas sonrisas ladeadas que hacen que se vea tan sexy, siento que ya me puse roja que vergüenza_ hasta más tarde _ salgo del auto con prisa para evitar que se dé cuenta de mi sonrojo.

Al entrar comienzo a buscar con la mirada a Trina, en serio me molestó que repitiera el dejarme… aunque… si no lo fuera hecho, jade no me fuera traído y seguro no fuéramos quedado tan rápido para ir a recoger a Sansón, me pregunto cómo habrá pasado la noche, si habrá comido bien, si le dolerá… suspiro de cansancio llegando a mi casillero para sacar mis libros

_Alguien anda que suspira mucho últimamente_ André dice cuando está a mi lado.

_Si eso también lo he notado yo_ escucho la voz de Beck a mis espalda_ ¿te pasa algo? O ¿ya encontraste por quién suspirar?_ esto último lo dice con un tono sugerente haciendo que inconscientemente se me venga a la mente Jade...

_claro que no_ ¡rayos! No puedo evitar sonar nerviosa, recuesto mi espalda en mi casillero ya cerrado suspirando de nuevo_ es Sansón… alguien lo atropello sin querer y está en el veterinario.

_Nooooo_ se escuchó un grito muy fuerte acercándose donde estamos los chicos y yo_ mi amigote ¿está bien? Dime Tori dimee_ es Cat acercándose de prisa y muy angustiada, ella es amante de los animales y pues con sansón ella muere por el literalmente.

_tranquila Cat él está bien no te preocupes_ le acaricio la cabeza sonriendo_ hoy lo buscare apenas salga de la escuela

_ ¿puedo ir contigo?_ dice aun desesperada_ si, ¿podemos ir contigo?_ la apoya André posando su mano en mi hombro_ ese animal es como nuestra mascota grupal_ dice Beck sonriendo; no puedo decirles que no a ellos, son mis amigos y sé que quieren a mi bebe, creo Jade entenderá si les digo que tendremos compañía.

_Claro chicos después de clases nos vemos en el café asfalto_ les digo animadamente…

Luego de un día lleno de actividades en la escuela por fin llegó la hora de salir y también de ir por sansón, voy caminado por los pasillos y recuerdo que tengo que avisar a Jade que voy a nuestro punto de encuentro, saco mi celular de la mochila buscándola entre los contactos y comienzo a escribirle, pero al parecer me concentre escribiendo que no note que choque con otra persona, cayendo al piso de inmediato, sin embargo la caída debió dolerme pero no fue así… abro mis ojos despacio chocando directamente con una mirada grisácea.. Es jade... ¡Oh por Dios! Estoy sobre Jade, ahora puedo confirmar que sus ajos son muy atrayentes, hermosos y muy profundos ella no aparta su mirada de la mía y yo tampoco puedo hacerlo si me lo preguntan…

_¿Tori, Jade están bien? _ La voz de Cat hace que reaccione y me dé cuenta de la posición en que estamos, Jade esta semi-acostada en el piso sosteniéndose con sus codos y yo estoy sobre ella muy cerca de su rostro y nada más que con una de mis piernas en medio de las suyas… esperen un minuto… ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo algo ahí? Estoy segura que a nosotras las chicas no deberían sentirse absolutamente nada ahí abajo, la curiosidad pudo más que yo y presione un poco mi muslo y definitivamente lo que siento no es propio que una mujer lo tenga… bajo mi mirada a la entrepierna de jade y luego la subo para toparme con su mirada, en ella tiene una clara expresión y es la de terror

_ ¿puedes quitarte de encima Vega?_ en cuestiones de segundo su mirada se volvió profunda y fría_ ¿me has escuchado?

_ ¿ah? Si lo siento mucho Jade_ me levanto lo más rápido que puedo, siento que mi sangre abandona mi cuerpo para alojarse toda en mi cabeza, debo estar peor que un tomate lo sé, ¡demonios!

_ Ten más cuidado la próxima vez _ ella se levanta tranquilamente sacudiéndose la ropa.

_chicas si ¿están bien?_ vuelve a preguntar Cat_ si_ respondemos al mismo tiempo jade y yo

_Jade… la verdad lo siento estaba escribiéndote para informarte que ya iba para el café asfalto y no te vi… _no puedo creer lo apenada que estoy.

_ no te preocupes vega_ veo como suspira se acoda la mochila y empieza a caminar _ vamos que se hace tarde_ me quedo un rato observándola caminar y mi mirada viaja a su trasero confundiéndome bastante… estoy segura que sentí algo allí abajo como si ella… tuviera… ¡¿un pene?!

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Lo siento! Por ausentarme tanto tiempo había estado muy ocupada y cuando me sentaba en la pc me quedaba en blanco u.u**

 **Sin embargo, no dejare de escribir, la inspiración llego y estoy de vacaciones ^^**

 **Nos leeremos muy pronto!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores, gracias por ser tan pacientes y seguir esta historia les agradezco de verdad ^^**

 **Bueno ya sin más disfruten la lectura :***

* * *

 **P.V.O jade**

Mi corazón no a parado de latir tan rápido desde ese encuentro que tuve con Vega, lo vi...vi esa confusión en sus ojos, ojos color chocolate que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza ¡maldita sea contigo Jade! ¿Porque tienes que estar fijándote en alguien tan rápido? No puedo evitar reprimirme mentalmente por lo idiota que fui al no ver que venía Vega, se que sospecha y aún no estoy preparada para que me interrogue... ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? Doy un gran suspiro derrotada totalmente ante todo tipo de pensamientos que cruza por mi cabeza

_ vaya, ¿acaso está de moda suspirar?_ pero miren quien decidió abrir la boca, el niño bonito me observa muy sonriente...como me provoca golpearlo para quitarle esa sonrisa estúpida.

_ Ok, ok tu mirada me lo dice todo, no me meto_suspiro de nuevo, genial Jade, debes controlarte más

_ no te preocupes ¿quieres? Sanson ya está bien no te culpes más_ levanto una ceja cuando me percato de que se sienta a mi lado en la sala de espera. Si, después de mi encuentro con Vega, ella me siguió y comento que sus amigos se ofrecieron a ir también mi respuesta fue un simple gesto con los hombros de me da igual, aunque internamente estaba agradecida de no estar a solas completamente con ella y evitar toda posibilidad de que me haga preguntas o insinuaciones del tema. El viaje hasta acá fue súper incómodo ninguna de las dos se animó a sacar un tema de conversación, ella se dedicó a observar por la ventana y pues yo a conducir.

Ok, volviendo al presenté una vez entramos al centro veterinario, Cat y Vega se fueron directo al área de información, André, Beck y yo estamos en la sala de espera lo que me hace recordar que el niño bonito está a mi lado.

_ ¿siempre eres así?_ me acomodó en el asiento un tanto irritada.

_ Mira, Beck ¿no?_ pregunto, él asiente para continuar_ primero, si suspiró o no eso no es tu problema, segundo, si soy así y tercero, ten mucho cuidado conmigo luego no digas que no te advertí _ me encargo de mirarlo lo más macabro que puedo, veo como observa a André con miedo a lo que el le responde el gesto levantando las manos en señal de a mi no me metas.

_ ¡chicos! Nos vamos _ dice Cat muy alegre al salir por una gran puerta_ que emoción _ hace pequeños saltos en el mismo sitio haciendo que se me escapé una pequeña sonrisa, que linda es, tan infantil

Al pasar unos minutos sale Vega muy feliz con Sanson a su lado caminando cojo pero muy animado ese peludo animal, Vega me mira con una sonrisa gigante y yo ¿que hice? Voltearme despacio sin siquiera mirarla más... Suspiro, y me dirijo hacia André.

_ ayuda a Vega_ digo extendiendo mi brazo ofreciéndole las llaves de mi auto, el enseguida me mira sorprendido _ ve busca mi auto, metan a Sanson con cuidado yo enseguida vuelvo con ustedes_ él recibe las llaves algo inseguro saliendo de la clínica, creo no hizo falta hacerle una advertencia de que quería mi auto en una sola pieza... En fin, camino firmemente hacia la recepción. Sacó mi billetera y hago todos los pagos correspondientes, sin embargo no contaba con que una chica media latina llegara a mi lado y me plantara un beso en la mejilla...

_ Gracias Jade_ me dice tan feliz que no puedo evitar sonreír por su gesto.

_ sabes que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer_ ella no deja de sonreír_ bien, vamos que Sanson debe estar ansioso por estar en su casa_ digo y procedemos a salir de la clínica, allí se encontraba André recostado a mi auto esperando, le quito las llaves y busco enseguida subir al auto.

_ ¿dónde están Cat y Beck?_ pregunta Vega mirando para todos lados.

_ se fueron hace unos momentos, el hermano de rojita la llamo diciendo algo sobre un policía dentro de la cajuela de su auto, y Beck la esta llevando justo ahora _ lo dice tan relajado que me sorprende, si que es peculiar este grupo de chicos.

_ ahhh ok, no preguntare más _ dice Vega con un poco de gracia.

_ Jajaja eso mismo dije yo_ André parece buen chico, no me repugna para nada, además que tiene buen sentido del humor _ bueno chicas yo me voy, tengo que ver si mi abuela aún está viva _ le guiña un ojo a Vega haciendo que levanté una de mis cejas_ hasta luego amiguito _ acaricia a Sanson y sin más se va dejándonos a solas de nuevo.

_ sólo te haré una pregunta _ digo una vez dentro del auto

_ dime_ ella se voltea a ver a su mascota extendiendo una mano acariciandolo

_ ¿es contagioso ser tan alocado? _ Vega me observa algo sería

_ ¿me estas diciendo loca? _ Mierda.

_ no, no, no me refiero que tú lo seas... Tu eres diferente eso es obvio me refiero a los demás

_ ¿crees que soy diferente? _ pregunta muy sonriente

_ oye no te pases de lista _ ella comienza a reír_ tenía que intentarlo_ yo simplemente sonrió negando con la cabeza

_ vamos a casa...

* * *

A pasado dos semanas desde que fuimos por Sanson, y las cosas van muy bien, pronto mi madre se hizo muy amiga de la mama de Vega tanto así que hasta ahora van y hacen las compras juntas, toman café en mi casa o al revés. Yo he estado más tranquila al parecer Vega nunca me insinuó nada nuestra relación como vecinas se ha mantenido al margen, he ido a su casa muy seguido pero simplemente por una cosa y es ese gran perro que ahora cada que me ve salta como si fuera su mismísima dueña.

También hay ocasiones en las que la llevo a la escuela y de regreso a su casa pero... Si, como todo siempre hay un pero... Hace dos días mis padres salieron por asuntos de negocios por lo que mi madre tuvo la genial idea de decirle a los Vegas que estuvieran al pendiente de mí como si fuera una maldita niña, lo bueno de todo esto es que puntualmente tengo el almuerzo y la cena, ok me estoy desviando del asunto... Concentrate Jade... Ayer los padres de Vega tuvieron un asunto con uno de sus familiares haciendo que tomarán el primer vuelo que salía, las hermanas no fueron obviamente por que no pueden faltar a clases, entonces Vega vino personalmente y me dijo que ella ocuparía el lugar de su madre en cuanto a conmigo, yo le dije que no se preocupara que no era una inútil sé cocinar además si así no fuera compraría y ya pero noo... La señorita insistía que insistía hasta que me moleste y le tiré la puerta en la cara... Tengo que controlar más mis impulsos locos y pues hoy sábado ella no se ha aparecido. Claro no la culpo, fui una mal educada ella solo quería ser amable... Suspire varias veces subí a mi habitación, tome mi celular y le escribí un simple hola espere por 20 minutos y no respondió

_ ahh Vega ... ¿Porqué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza?.._ Me tumbe con pesadez en mi cama tapando mi rostro con mis manos, estaba frustrada… si solo fuera normal no me importaría y le diría que me gusta, pero… no lo soy, no me quejaba de tener un miembro masculino hasta que este comenzó a reaccionar con las chicas y entendí del problema que sería… por eso me aislé la verdad le tengo pavor al rechazo.

Di un largo suspiro y revise por última vez mi celular viendo que no tenía respuesta de vega por lo que lo tire aun lado resignada a no recibir su respuesta, me levante y comencé a desvestirme tomaría una ducha, la necesitaba para relajarme y refrescarme. Entre la ducha y comencé a lavar mi cuerpo con paciencia luego apoye mis manos en la pared dejando que el agua corriera por todo el cuerpo, cerré los ojos disfrutando del agua caliente y no sé cómo, pero comencé a pensar nuevamente en esa latina que me tiene loca… me pregunto ¿Cómo será ese cuerpo desnudo? ¿Tendrá lunares? ¿Sus senos serán firmes y suaves? Muchas preguntas que deseaba averiguar las respuestas seguí imaginándome su cuerpo que poco a poco mi miembro comenzaba a tomar dureza, abrí mis ojos de golpe observándolo sorprendida.

_ ¿te pones así con solo pensar en ella?_ sonreí de lado negando con mi cabeza, definitivamente soy loca, como le hablo a mi propio pene. Volví a suspirar cambiando el agua de caliente a fría buscando calamar mi erección, pero de pronto escuche un ruido muy cercano, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuera… ¿sería un robo? Cerré la lleve de la ducha y guarde silencio esperando escuchar algún otro ruido el cual nunca llego. Salí de la ducha y me di cuenta que ya no tenía toallas limpias.

_hoy no es mi día definitivamente_ no le di importancia, al fin y al cabo estoy sola ¿no? Si ando desnuda por toda la casa y empapada no me debe importar, entonces con ese pensamiento salgo del baño

_¡AHHH!_ ese grito no salió de mi boca yo justo estoy sin palabra alguna y con mis ojos bien abiertos, siento como mis manos de pronto se volvieron tan frías como el hielo de nervios, susto y vergüenza… allí sentada en mi cama observándome como Dios me trajo al mundo estaba Victoria Vega ¡maldición! Reaccione y cogí un trofeo que lo tenía más cerca tapando mi parte intima inferior horrorizada.

_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Maldición Vega _ mi corazón amenazaba con salir de mi pecho literalmente ella estaba ahí sin decir nada, estaba inmóvil solo observándome vi como su rostro de a poco cambiaba el color de su cara a un rojo intenso yo sentía que no podía moverme, me descubrió, vi lo que soy…maldita sea… fui moviéndome de costado llegando cerca de la ventana para tapar mi cuerpo con la cortina. Ella como que reacciono al dejar de verme levantándose de golpe de mi cama tapando su cara con la camisa que cargaba antes de entrar a bañarme.

_ Lo siento! Vi tu mensaje, pero no tengo crédito y decidí venir a traerte la cena llame pero no salías, y la puerta estaba abierta y aquí estoy por Dios lo siento mucho_ Vega movía su pierna inquietamente_ todo eso lo digo muy rápido y casi balbuceando.

_ Si, si, si luego me dices sal de mi habitación quiero ponerme ropa _ si ella se le notaba lo roja que estaban sus mejillas yo estaré peor por mi tono de piel, me aferraba a esa cortina como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

_ yo… yo te traje la cena… está en la cocina y…y… lo siento_ antes que cruzara la puerta la llamo_ espérame abajo, quiero hablar contigo_ trago saliva esperando su respuesta, Vega en ningún momento baja mi camisa que tiene frente a su cara_ ajap _ y sin más sale de mi habitación.

Luego de que se fuera mi corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, me vestí lo más rápido que pude, clocándome un pantalón sencillo de jean y una franela holgada, dure como 10 minutos antes de bajar y enfrentar a Vega, pensaba que decirle que podría decirme ella. Suspire una, dos hasta tres veces profundo armándome de valor bajando a la cocina con fingida seguridad, la mitad latina estaba sentada en el comedor mirando todo el lugar.

_ Vega_ la llamo estando a unos metros ante ella haciendo que se sobresalte y voltee a mirarme, noto enseguida que no me mira a los ojos, mantiene su mirada en cualquier lugar menos en mí, lo está evitando… me senté al otro extremo del comedor, viendo una bolsa con lo que al parecer es comida._ pensé…_carraspeo mi garganta un poco de los nervios antes de seguir_ pensé estarías molesta conmigo

_si lo estaba, pero creo te conozco y eres orgullosa_ Vega se levanta y coge la bolsa sacando pollo frito con papas y salsa de tomate, sirviéndome en un plato desechable que ella misma trajo_ traje comida para las dos, ¿te molesta si ceno contigo?

_no, no me molesta_ observo como se sirve también volviendo a sentarse donde la encontré anteriormente_ oye Vega… de lo que paso arriba yo…

_ no tienes que decirme nada Jade _ juega un poco con su pollo_ no le diré a nadie si eso es lo que te preocupa _ estoy sorprendida, está actuando muy tranquila ¿está actuando? ¿Dirá la verdad en guardar mi secreto? O me apuñalara por la espalda…

Continuara….

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo! En serio gracias por su paciencia, no olviden por favor déjenme su opinión en los comentario me motivan a seguir escribiendo :* y disculpen si hay errores de ortografía o algo :p**


End file.
